Harnna
}} Harnna was a healer and Knight of Monitor, a city on the Serpent Isle, in Ultima VII Part Two. A member of the Leopard Command, Harnna spent most of her days working her farm, which was on the south side of Monitor. Her husband was a Pikeman of the city and they had a daughter, Cantra. Harnna was also a skilled healer, with extensive knowledge of maladies and their remedies. She kept in contact Delphynia, the horticulturalist of Fawn, since many of Delphynia's plants had medicinal properties. She would also dabble a bit in magic, much to the outrage of the other people of Monitor. When Cantra was fourteen, Harnna's husband went missing. He had been investigating some thievery in the treasury when he disappeared. He was quickly declared deceased, his death being attributed to the Goblins, with whom Monitor was ever at war with. Soon thereafter, the Avatar arrived in the city and quickly passed the Knight's Test. While the city gathered for his official banquet, Harnna could not find Cantra. She searched all over Monitor, but her daughter had simply vanished overnight. She rushed to the banquet to alert the Knights of the city, but they all quickly assigned her as just another victim of the Goblins. Harnna collapsed in grief and Cellia tended to her. Later that day, when Harnna was back home, the Avatar came to see her. Harnna showed the Avatar a vision in a crystal ball in her house: the image of Cantra, possessed by some strange entity, being pursued and accosted by the sage Batlin. Harnna confessed that she feared not just for the life of her child but her very soul. When the Avatar agreed to find her, Harnna explained that the Hound of Doskar could be used to track Cantra. She handed over Cantra's Practice Sword for the Hound to get a scent off. She also began to prophesy for the Avatar, explaining how the quest would involve locating the ancient Serpent Artifacts. During the course of the quest, the Avatar discovered that the city's governor, Lord Marsten, and treasurer, Spektor, had betrayed the city to the Goblins. The Avatar also discovered that Spektor had in fact murdered Harnna's husband when he had discovered Spektor stealing from the treasury. While the Avatar was away, Harnna one day sensed that Cantra had been killed. Soon thereafter, the Avatar returned and explained that though she had in fact been killed, the Monks of Monk Isle had immediately taken her body to their island to resuscitate her. Harnna thanked the Avatar and made plans to go to the island. Before she could leave, however, Monitor was conquered by the Bane of Wantonness (possessing the body of Dupre) leading a huge army of Goblins and other ferocious monsters. Harnna was one of the few survivors, hiding herself to escape the carnage and hoping to escape and be reunited with her daughter. Notes * Harnna has a lot of information about people, places, and strange objects to share. * Brendann suggests that he had affair with Harnna and is Cantra's real father, though Harnna says nothing to suggest this. Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Part Two